User blog:Fliu/Luffy and Hancock's child episode 2: Luffy visits Amazon Lily
Overview: Luffy and Hancock’s child, Monkey D. Flora, is now 8 years old, but is still training to be a Kuja warrior. In this episode, Luffy visits Amazon Lily and Flora meets him for the first time. story Flora wanders through the forest of Amazon Lily. She then encounters a giant boar. The boar attacks her, but Flora pulls out her spear and kills it. Flora then returns to the kingdom, dragging the dead boar with her. She returns to the Kuja Castle. Hancock: Flora, did you go hunting in the forest again? Flora: yes mommy and look, I got another boar. Oh, and I also gave Belladonna some herbs and mushrooms I found. Hancock: very good Flora, now go practice your combat skills in the training arena. Flora: yes mommy Sandersonia: Flora sure has a lot of potential, does she? Marigold: She sure does, she got eleven boars already and she keeps getting stronger. Sandersonia: well we shouldn’t be too surprised; Flora has the blood of Hancock and the Pirate King Luffy. Marigold: anyway, why does Flora always bring back boars? Sandersonia: it’s because boar meat is her favorite food. A while later, Flora’s father, Monkey D. Luffy, pays a visit to Amazon Lily. Kuja: Hebihime-sama, Luffy has arrived to Kuja castle. Sandersonia goes to inform Flora at the training arena. Sandersonia: Flora, there is someone you need to meet. Luffy enters the throne room. Luffy: Hello Hancock, you’re looking well. Hancock: Luffy!!! Hancock gives Luffy a hug. Hancock: Oh Luffy, I missed you so much. Marigold: welcome back, Luffy Flora and Sandersonia enter Sandersonia: hello Luffy. Flora, guess who it is. Flora: mommy, who is that? Hancock: Flora, this is your father. Flora: daddy? Luffy: yo Flora jumps on Luffy and pulls on his cheeks. Flora: Hey mommy, look he really does stretch. Hancock: Flora! Show some manners! After the whole family makes their acquaintances, Luffy and Flora have a conversation on the castle balcony (the same balcony where Luffy convince Hancock to join the Whitebeard War). Luffy talks about his powers Flora: a devil fruit? Luffy: yep, I ate the Gomu Gomu no mi, so I’m a rubber man. Flora: so how many Gomu Gomu no mi’s there are in the world? Luffy: there is only one and I already ate it. There are no two same fruits at the same time. Also your mom and your aunts also ate Devil Fruits. Flora: so each fruit is different. How many of these fruits are there? Luffy: hundreds Flora: so when you eat one of these fruits, you gain some kind of special power? Luffy: yep and you won’t be able to swim and the power stays in you for the rest of your life. Oh, and these fruits taste horrible. And remember, there are no two same fruits so each fruit user has a different power. Flora: Ah, so they’re mystery fruits. Luffy talks about his childhood Flora: daddy, what was your life like before you became a pirate? What was your family like? Luffy: When I was a kid, I live in Foosha Village on Dawn Island. My grandpa, Garp, was the only family I knew. We got along fine even though his training had been very brutal. Flora: your grandpa taught you how to fight? Luffy: yep, and he did left me alone in a dangerous jungle one night. Luffy: one day, I met this great pirate called Red-Hair Shanks. He taught me how great being a pirate is. I wanted to join his crew, but I was too young at the time. I got my Devil Fruit from him and he also gave me this straw hat before he left my village. Luffy: after Shanks left, my grandpa made me live with Dadan in Mt. Corvo. There, I also grew up with Ace and Sabo. Flora: What were Dadan, Ace, and Sabo like? Luffy: At first I didn’t like Dadan since she is a mountain bandit. But Dadan turned out to be a better person that I originally thought and then I like her. Ace and Sabo were my brothers. We’re not related by blood, but we became brothers by exchanging cups of sake. We made vows to go out to sea and become pirates. We spend each day training, fighting thugs, and hunting animals. We also fight each other, but I never beat either Ace or Sabo. Flora: since you, Ace, and Sabo are not related by blood. Do Ace and Sabo have their own families? Luffy: Ace is the son of the previous Pirate King, Gold Roger. Roger died before Ace was born and Ace’s mother died from childbirth. My grandpa, Garp adopted Ace and left him with Dadan. Sabo came from a noble family, but he ran away. Luffy: One day, Sabo’s family took him back. His father threatened to kill me and Ace if Sabo did not obey. So Sabo gave up his freedom to save us and I never saw him again. Then I heard Sabo left to become a pirate but his ship was sunk and he was presumed dead. After losing Sabo, me and Ace promised that we were going out to sea and live the life we want without any regrets. When Ace turned seventeen, he became a pirate and I did the same when I turned seventeen too. Luffy talks about being a pirate Flora: so daddy, they call you Pirate King. Does that mean you rule the outside world? Luffy: shishishi.. I don’t really rule the world. The Pirate King is a title for the pirate with the most freedom, more free than anyone else. Flora: daddy, do you raid ships like the Kuja Pirates do and turn people to stone just like mommy does? Luffy: Nah, me and my crew don’t do that kind of stuff. And besides, I said that I only ate Gomu Gomu no mi. Only Hancock has the stone powers. Flora: so what do you and your crew do as pirates? Luffy: we have adventures, have fun, see different places, do whatever we want, and we sing too. Flora: How do you become Pirate King? Luffy: oh nothing much, me and my crew find the One Piece. Luffy then tells Flora about his adventures (including the time he met Ace again and the time he failed to save him and the two-year training), what One Piece is, and the Straw Hats’ final war with the World Government. After the war, the World government collapsed so no more gorosei, no more World Nobles, no more slavery, and no more absolute justice. Flora: daddy, what was your crew like? Luffy then shows Flora a picture of him and his crew. Luffy: Zoro is the swordsman, Nami is the navigator, Usopp is the sharpshooter, Sanji is the chef, Chopper is a reindeer and also the doctor, Robin is the archeologist, Franky who is part machine is the shipwright, and the skeleton, Brook is the musician. Flora: wow, so in the outside world, reindeers can be doctors, men can build machinery into them, and skeletons can play music. Luffy also tells Flora of their current status. After accomplishing their dreams, the crew disbanded and each member went on their separate ways. Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky returned to their homeland. Zoro became a traveling swordsman. Sanji opened up an ocean-going restaurant somewhere in the Grand Line and he named the restaurant, Mr. Prince. Brook returned to being Soul King. And after the downfall of the World Government and the secrets of the Rio Poneglyph revealed to the world, Robin rebuilt Ohara and formed her own clan of scholars. The Thousand Sunny is now in a museum in Water 7. Luffy, Hancock, and Flora spend the night together as a family and Luffy leaves the next day. Hancock: Luffy, please come visit again someday. Flora: daddy, when I grow older, I am going on my own adventures. Luffy: shishishi… good luck Flora and I’ll see you around Hancock. Luffy then sails away in his boat and uses Haoshoku Haki to scare away any sea king that comes close to him. Then a year later, Luffy suddenly disappeared from the world and Flora never sees her father again. Nine years have passed since Flora met her father. She is now seventeen years old and a full-fledged Kuja warrior who learned all three forms of Haki. Instead of becoming a pirate on the Kuja ship, she decided to go on her own adventures. As her family and friends bid her farewell, Flora leaves Amazon Lily on a small ship pulled by a Yuda so she can cross the Calm Belt if she likes. She brings with her a dagger, a sword, a snake that turns into a bow, a quiver of arrows, and packs of food which is mostly meat. She decides to meet her father's old acquaintances. She heads for East Blue and her first destination is Foosha Village where she will meet Makino, Woop Slap, and her great-grandfather, Garp. To be continued… A note from Fliu: To be honest, I don’t know what Oda has planned for the future and I don’t expect my fan stories to be canon with Oda's story. As for Flora’s appearance, just think of her as a female version of Luffy. And like all the Kuja warriors, she wears a cape and she dresses in revealing clothing. Category:Blog posts